The Opponents
Henry & Susan Samueli |general_manager = Bob Murray |head_coach = Randy Carlyle |captain = Scott Niedermayer |stanley_cups = 2006-07 |conf_titles = 2002-03, 2006-07 |division_titles = 2006-07 }} The Opponents are a Level-2 ice hockey team based in Irvine, California, USA. They are members of the Metropolis Hockey Organization. The club was founded in 2009 by Owner and GM fixedyard, who neither owns a yard nor if he did would it likely be functional. In their three-season existence, the Opponents have made the playoffs all three times, winning one Dominance Trophy. Since their inception, the Opponents have never had a losing season. History The Opponents were founded in mid-2009. Every once and a while they join a league and actually play. Most of the time they just sit around because they're lazy and hard to motivate. What are you gonna do? Also, one time a rabid dog came into the locker room. Nothing happened, but it was kind of scary, and really weird. Like, how did a dog get inside here? Plus the whole team was in the middle of getting dressed so when the dog came in everyone turned toward the dog and then realized they were all just standing there staring at each other's dicks. Like the fact that a dog with rabies might bite somebody's ass doesn't make it gay enough. I think one guy said "No Homo", though, so it was okay to take a look. A long, hard, throbbing look. Team Information Colors Red, Metallic Gold, Black Mascot Donald Duck, in a devil costume. It's really cool. See? Instead of doing crazy things like jumping through hoops that are on fire, he jumps through hoops that are slightly wet. It's not as cool, but it's safer, and a better alternative to our previous pre-game dunk-tank activity. After a while that suit becomes really soaked and heavy... anyway, luckily the guy in the suit didn't drown. That time. Season-by-season record ''Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Current roster Team and player honors is a winner of Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy and Rocket Richard Trophy.]] Metro Awards and Trophies Stanley Cup *2006–07 Clarence S. Campbell Bowl *2002–03, 2006–07 Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy *Teemu Selanne: 2005–06 Conn Smythe Trophy *Jean-Sebastien Giguere: 2002–03 *Scott Niedermayer: 2006–07 Lady Byng Memorial Trophy *Paul Kariya: 1995–96, 1996–97 Rocket Richard Trophy *Teemu Selanne: 1998–99 Leaders , winner of the 2007 Conn Smythe Trophy.]] Team captains *Troy Loney, 1993–94 *Randy Ladouceur, 1994–96 *Paul Kariya, 1996–2003 *Teemu Selanne, 1998 *Steve Rucchin, 2003–04 *No captain, 2004-05 (Lockout) *Scott Niedermayer, 2005–07 *Chris Pronger, 2007–08 *Scott Niedermayer, 2008- present Coaches *Ron Wilson, 1993–97 *Pierre Page, 1997–98 *Craig Hartsburg, 1998–2000 *Guy Charron, 2000–01 *Bryan Murray, 2001–02 *Mike Babcock, 2002–04 *Randy Carlyle, 2005- present Franchise individual records *Most goals in a season: Teemu Selänne, 52 (1997–98) *Most assists in a season: Ryan Getzlaf, 66 (2008–09) *Most points in a season: Teemu Selänne, 109 (1996–97) *Most penalty minutes in a season: Todd Ewen, 285 (1995–96) *Most goals in a season, defenceman: Fredrik Olausson, 16 (1998–99) *Most assists in a season, defenceman: Scott Niedermayer, 54 (2006–07) *Most points in a season, defenceman: Scott Niedermayer, 69 (2006–07) *Most points in a season, rookie: Bobby Ryan, 57 (2008–09) *Most goals in a season, rookie: Bobby Ryan, 31 (2008–09) *Most wins in a season: Jean-Sébastien Giguère, 36 (2006–07) *Most shutouts in a season: Jean-Sébastien Giguère, 8 (2002–03)